


Hey, Stranger

by malotofv



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Kara Danvers, F/F, F/M, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malotofv/pseuds/malotofv
Summary: This was based on a prompt that I saw on Tumblr a few days ago, posted by a certain @awkwardlytimednosebleed that says:“You know what song would make a great Super Corp AU? “The house that built me” by Miranda Lambert heart broken Kara goes to her childhood home and who owns it?!? Lena. And they fall in love. Boom amazing.”





	Hey, Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> I instantly loved the idea! I didn’t know the song but the moment I heard it, it was so beautiful that I just knew I had to try and write something. Also because I've been having SuperCorp withdrawals since the finale (who in the SC fandom haven’t?), while working on my Agent Drift (Danvers-Luthor baby) Series so…as a little break from that, here you go.
> 
> P.S. English isn’t my first language, so please.  
> Tell me, where did go wrong? 
> 
> Enjoy!

_“You're already amazing and wonderful, Kara, even before you’ve met him. Remember who you were before that.”_

That’s when Kara remembered their old house in Midvale, the one they both grew up in.

“Will you come home with me, then? In Midvale?”

_“Kara, I told you before, someone already bought that house.”_

“But it’s still there, isn’t it?”

_“It was pretty banged up the last time I saw it, so…I don’t know.”_

“I just have to see it one last time, Alex.”

_“Kara…”_

“Alex, please? Two days, tops?”

There was a pause and a long deep sigh on the other end of the line.

_“Even if I wanted to, you know I can’t. Why don’t you come here and be with me instead?”_

That made Kara chuckle weakly.

“You’re in Tokyo, Al. That’s on the other side of the planet.” She let out a deep sigh.

_“Dammit, Kar…this distance between us is killing me right now.”_

“Well…I can do this on my own. Please don’t worry too much about me, I’m a big girl now.”

_“Oh, I know and I’m not too worried. Take care of yourself out there then, you hear me? Don’t wait for me to drag you all the way here because you know I will. And I will, if I have to."_

“Yes! I hear you!”

_“Hey, I love you. Always.”_

“I love you too.”

* * *

A drop of sweat trickled just above Lena’s eyebrow from her ebony hair that was tied up in a messy bun, as the back of her long sleeved V-neck shirt was starting to get a little sweaty. She pulled the sleeves up to her elbows and stared out into the distance to enjoy the view, before continuing the house chore. She preferred the wide open space and scenery here in Midvale, compared to her cozy apartment that was squeezed right in the middle of the bustling city of Metropolis. It was a fine sunny morning and Lena was sweeping the front porch of her newly restored home. She was just about to finish when a car pulled over by the front, an unfamiliar face getting out of it, and started walking towards her driveway. It was of a tall blonde lady wearing a plaid shirt, blue jeans and brown boots. She had these deep blue eyes, an adorable sunny smile on her face and a little hop in her footsteps.

“Good morning!”

The blonde called out to her, the sunny smile widening a little more across her face. Lena was a little startled at first when the lady waved at her. With the broomstick still in her hand, she stood firm on the porch and waited for the lady to come closer. _She must be lost and asking for directions._ She turned to check on her surroundings only to see nobody but the wooden swing hanging by the old oak tree in her yard, being blown by the wind.

“Are you lost, ma’am?” Lena politely asked as she noticed how the lady was pretty smitten, admiring her home.

“Hi! Umm…no. I actually came here to see you.” The blonde walked up to the front steps and beamed up at the dark haired lady.

Lena’s eyebrows raised as if on cue. She noticed that the blonde lady’s tone was somewhat excited and nervous as the stranger scanned the whole front porch. Lena studied her carefully in wonder. She didn’t get any calls or any notice at all for the past month from literally anyone, about someone paying her a visit. Besides, no one else knew that she bought a house here, except for the real estate agent.

“I see you’re an ally.” The blonde pointed at the small flags hanging just above their heads. One was of the American flag, while the other, a Pride Flag. “Me too. My sister, Alex, she’s gay.” She added.

“I’m sorry but, do I know you?” A very puzzled-looking Lena immediately asked.

“Oh, I’m so sorry! You probably don’t know me from around here. I’m Kara Danvers, CatCo Worldwi…I umm…oops! Heh…” Kara offered her hand but laughed at herself and looked down at her feet, a little embarrassed for rambling. “I’m sorry, force of habit. I’m not here for work, though and I uh…I ramble when I’m nervous.”

 _Well, that was awkward._ Lena noticed how Kara blushed, her sunny smile starting to be contagious that she unknowingly smiled back. “Hi, Kara, can I call you Kara? I’m Lena, Lena Luthor.” She offered her hand, which the blonde gave a firm and steady shake.

“Yes! Of course, Lena, hi! You must be the new owner. It’s nice to finally meet you.” Kara liked how Lena’s light-green eyes glimmered under the warm sun, though it reminded her of mint. She looked puzzled, curious or nervous perhaps, and Kara took notice of the contrast between her dark hair and pale skin.

“Can I help you?” That bewildered Lena a tad bit. A little scared, even.

“These hand prints are mine. I used to live here.” Kara pointed down at the concrete front steps of the porch, amused at how small her hands were when she was seven.

“Oh.” _Now t_ _ _hat was totally unexpected.__ Lena was at loss for words, though she still tried to be polite. “What brings you back to Midvale?” She suddenly asked.

“I love what you’ve done with the place.” Kara can’t stop looking at the newly restored windows, wooden panels of the outer walls and the monochromatic gray and mostly white theme of the house.

“Thank you. It was beautiful as it is, so, I just had it restored.” Lena replied, still wondering why the blonde lady was here, who seemed to be deflecting her every question.

“It was. My sister once told me that our mom used to cut house pictures in the magazines for years, while dad drew the plans and built the house from scratch.” Kara beamed, taking a few steps back to look at the upstairs windows and the balcony on the side.

“So this was their dream house? That’s amazing.” Lena replied nicely, her eyes not leaving the stranger and still a little skeptic.

“Yeah, something like that. Look, I’m really sorry for the trouble in coming here without any notice, I just…I felt like I just had to come back here one last time.” Kara smiled weakly, a trace of sadness showing in her eyes.

“I see.” Lena replied, seeing the sudden change in Kara’s mood when her eyes became sparkly saddened, as if she was holding back tears. “Is there anything I can help you with?” She asked again.

“Uhh…I was wondering if…” Kara’s voice suddenly trailed off, not knowing how to say it. She let out a huge sigh before continuing. “If I could just please walk around…”

“You wanted to see the house?” Lena quickly caught on, a sudden hint of suspicion clear in her voice.

“If I could just come in, I swear, I’ll…”

“Okay, hold on a second…” Lena holds up a hand. She didn’t mean to be unwelcoming to the old owner, but she’s only being cautious for feeling a little invaded by a total stranger. She’s new to this town anyway, and she obviously doesn’t know how people really does things from around here.

“I thought if I could just touch this place or feel it, my…my brokenness would start to heal.” Kara suddenly blurts out, her voice cracking slightly. She swallowed, obviously holding back tears.

Lena was a little taken aback, but didn’t take long to find her composure again. “I’m sorry to hear that, Kara. But, I don’t really know you.” Lena started and paused to see how the blonde would react. She did saw a gloomy shade in Kara’s eyes that’s been hidden discreetly behind the sunny smile from earlier.

“I understand. I’m really sorry for the trouble.” Kara softly replied and took another gloomy look at her childhood home before turning to leave.

But Lena felt a sudden tug inside her when a curtain seemed to have been suddenly pulled down, revealing the clear desolation on Kara’s face. She wasn’t completely heartless and dense after all, and she was indeed familiar with what loneliness looked like. That must be the reason why Kara came all the way here.

“Wait!” Lena hesitantly called after her, somewhat feeling guilty herself for turning Kara away. “Maybe I could do something.”  
  


* * *

  


NCU was a true witness, of how they started. Kara and Mon-El, both from faraway never-heard-of towns, classmates that became good friends, then lovers, and had been inseparable ever since. They saw each other struggle, both with college and work life, and always had each other’s backs as they started from nothing, until they both became valuable assets to the company they work for. They stayed strong in their own little world that nobody even dared to mess with. They’ve been through a lot together, worked together, and stayed together for the last seven years. They were a perfect pair.

They were known as The Dynamic Duo of CatCo, working side-by-side together in the Marketing Department, from leading teams to closing the biggest business deals – a force to be reckoned with; that’s what Cat Grant called them. They were a source of envy even outside of work; admired among their friends and past colleagues, conquering game nights and even each other’s family gatherings. They make a great team; literally and undeniably made for each other. They were inseparable like that.

But then, fate had it’s own way of playing games. That despite sharing the same workplace, same dreams, same apartment and the same bed, all of a sudden, they fell apart.

* * *

“Is that…Kara Danvers?”

The man who came out of the sheriff’s truck that just pulled over Lena’s driveway called out as he started towards the house, the exact same time that Lena came out of the front door again.

“All-Star Quarterback, Jake Howell!? Is that really you?!” Kara says in surprise, the sunny smile on her face returning. She got up from the steps of the porch when she recognized the man from Midvale High and offered her hand.

“Well, I’m a sheriff now.” He shyly replied, after giving her hand a firm shake. “Ms. Luthor?” He nodded at the house owner in greeting.

“Sheriff! Thank you for coming.” Lena greeted him, feeling a bit relieved that he recognized her unknown visitor.

“Please tell me that you’re done terrorizing the nerds away.” Kara jokingly tells the sheriff, who blushed in that instant. “I’m just kidding.”

“Sadly, I had to stop.” He replied and the three of them laughed at that. “Sorry that it worked on you, though.” He told Kara, a hint of sincere professionalism in his gaze this time.

“Well, the past is in the past.” Kara waved him off with a chuckle. “But I’m glad there’s someone mighty enough to keep the bad guys away and keep Midvale safe.” She said, beaming back at him. “The badge suits you.”

“Thank you. I got a call from Ms. Luthor here, about a pretty blonde lady bothering her.” Sheriff Howell smiled at the ladies in front of him, who exchanged flushed looks with each other. “I can vouch for this lady, ma’am. We went to the same high school and I was more of a troublemaker than her back then. And she did used to live here with her mom and her sister, Alex.” He said truthfully, reassuring Lena, who nodded contently, feeling way more relieved and welcoming now, after what she just heard. “How’s Alex, by the way? We used to sit together at lunch.” He asked.

“She’s been in Tokyo for three years now, as a bio-engineer. She’s the smarter Danvers.” Kara winked at Lena and Sheriff Howell nodded to agree.

“That’s good to hear!” He answered. “So Ms. Danvers, if I get another distress call from Ms. Luthor while you’re here, I’m afraid I’ll have to take you in. Is that clear?”

“Yes, sir! Clear as day!” Kara nodded with a smile.

“I’m afraid I’ll have to make my leave, then. A drunk guest had been going rogue in the local Inn since late last night.”

“Oh. I was thinking of staying there for the night.” Kara said, her smile disappearing.

“I’ll let you know if everything goes well by noon. Ms. Luthor?” Sheriff Howell bids his short goodbye and turned to leave, as if in a hurry.

“Thank you again, sheriff.” Lena said.

“Thank you, Sheriff Howell! It was nice to see you again!” Kara called out to him while he waved and walked back to his truck. “And who would’ve thought…” She whispered quietly to herself.  


* * *

Lena leans by the kitchen counter, waiting for the water in the kettle to boil. It’s already past midnight, but she can’t sleep so she decided to make herself some tea instead. A stranger was sleeping in her house, and as it turns out, a brokenhearted one at that. She found Kara’s story quite intense, and maybe that’s also one of the reasons why she can’t sleep tonight. What Kara was going through right now felt utterly familiar. Seven years. That douchebag didn’t know what he had for seven damn years.

As odd as it might sound, Lena was so amused with the look on Kara’s eyes the moment she stepped inside that house. Her deep blue eyes seemed to have turned into a sparkling ocean under the sun, and her face was suddenly filled with rainbows and unicorns running around, pure and innocent, like an astonished little freshman walking into the dining hall of Hogwarts for the first time. For some reason, Lena thought that Kara being there felt so refreshing. Just remembering that look on her face made Lena smile by herself as the kettle started to whistle lightly. She let the sound linger a little longer before turning the stove off.

Lena wasn’t used to having anyone around her for longer than thirty minutes. Most of the time, she preferred being alone and do things all by herself. Most of her life, actually. She didn’t even have any real friends, as far as she was concerned. She found it easier, more peaceful being away and unseen by judgmental eyes who had nothing really nice to say, apart from the usual ass-kissing. Despite her age, trust is still a learned skill for her. It seemed to be one of the rarest, most hard to attain things in the world. In her own world, perhaps. She even stopped trusting her own brother and her entire family, for that matter.

But there was something about Kara that made her feel so at ease. Kara was such a joy to talk to, a feeling that Lena never thought she’d find in a stranger that she just met, like there was a connection between them of some sort. It felt unusually familiar, unrushed, unforced. She spoke mostly about her childhood memories in that house, about the little back bedroom upstairs where she used to do her homework and learned to play the guitar. She even showed Lena a few old pictures that she had brought along with her.

The old house was indeed beautiful back then. There was one with their mother Eliza, in the kitchen wearing an apron and holding a bouquet of flowers that was seemed to be picked up from the garden. She had long blonde hair and beautiful smile despite her old age. Then another of a younger Kara with her sister Alex, arms over each other’s shoulders, sitting on a mat under the oak tree in the yard and both smiling to the camera. Alex had fiery eyes and shoulder length hair that was as dark as hers.

“That’s where we buried my favorite dog, under that oak tree.” Kara said.

They were a lovely family. Lena might not want to admit it but it was something she always envied. But the next thing she knew, she was preparing and eating lunch with Kara.

“So what really is your story, if I may ask? What made you want to revisit your horrifying memories in this house?” Lena found herself asking Kara in her natural sarcastic way as they ate.

“Well I uh…I met this guy in college and umm…we were in the same class, actually, and…to make the long story short, we became lovers and then seven years after that, we suddenly fell apart.” Kara explained, stammering a little as she tried to keep a weak smile on her face.

“I’m so sorry to hear that, Kara. I don’t know what to say.” Lena truthfully replied, a little surprised with what she just heard. Seven years. That’s a pretty lot to go through.

“Oh, that’s okay. I really can’t thank you enough for letting me inside your lovely home.” Kara said, her sunny smile returning again.

“This was your home too. You basically grew up here, and all the memories from your childhood were here. This was the house that built you.” Lena tried her best to say something that she think would lighten the conversation somehow.

“Yeah. Out there I felt so lost like I was someone else and just being here, I…I thought maybe I could find myself again.”

Lena can’t help but just listen and stare at Kara while she unfolded her story, dazed from how they started and how they fell apart, along with some tears and a little bit of laughter, despite everything she’s been going through. Lena can’t help but be amazed at how strong Kara truly is. She held her cup with both hands as she breathes in the soothing smell of bergamot from her tea. _She’s beautiful. And I hope she knows what she had in herself._  


* * *

“Alex! Hey!”

 _“Well, someone can’t sleep without hearing my voice, missing your big sister already?”_ Alex chuckled. _“How is my baby sister doing?”_

“Guess where I am right now?”

_“Where? Uhh…the rooftop? Wait, are you drunk?”_

“No. Maybe?”

 _“Ooh…oh, no, Kar? Please don’t tell me you’re…?”_ Alex sounded a little more worried again.

“I made it, Alex! I’m back in Midvale, and it’s still here! Our home!” Kara exclaimed, unable to contain the excitement of telling her the good news.

 _“WHAT?!?!?”_ Alex was completely dumbfounded. There was a long pause as she let the flooding questions form inside her mind, not knowing which to ask Kara first. She was worried and hanging in suspense, but a wide smile was spreading across her face. “Are you serious?”

“But wait, there’s more!”

 _“Oh, come on, Kar! You know I hate it when you do_ __that._ _ _"_

“I met the new owner, and will you believe me when I say she let me in?!?!”

 _“Really? Oh my god!”_ Even Alex can’t believe what she was hearing. She wanted to be there too, see their old house for herself, feeling the sudden rush of excitement and nostalgia. “That’s…how was it?”

“She had it restored and it’s SO BEAUTIFUL!!!”

_“Oh, my god, Kara! That’s…that’s amazing!"_

“I know, right? I can’t believe it’s still here.”

 _“How about the…the…”_ There was a pause and Alex snapping her fingers. _“The oak tree in the yard where your…”_

“Where my favorite dog, Krypto was buried? Yes! It’s still here! And it’s still alive, Alex.”

_“Oh, wow! That is so nice to hear."_

_"I wish you were here."_

_"Send me the pictures, please?!”_

“Of course, I will!”

“I’m so proud of you, Kar. You got that?”  


Kara sits on the outdoor sofa by the balcony upstairs, listening intently of how quiet and peaceful the night here was, as it always had been. It’s already past midnight but she can’t sleep. She wanted to. The house felt so homey and comfortable enough but she thought she should rather get the most out of every second that she’s here. Sheriff Howell called earlier, telling them how the drunk guest in the Inn that she was supposed to stay in for the night had set his room on fire, and that the establishment decided not to accept anymore guests for the next 24 hours or until the situation have been fully resolved. Kara thought about staying somewhere else, maybe try out the new motel she saw right outside of Midvale, but Lena was so kind enough to offer her the spare room, insisting for her to stay here for the night. She’s too nice to be living out here all by herself. Kara thought.

Lena had been nothing but wonderful, and Kara had never felt like her normal self in weeks until today. There was something about Lena that made her feel so welcome and valid. Just being here felt like a breath of fresh air. It could be the familiarity of being in a safe place again, or the wave of nostalgia, or maybe Lena’s presence herself. Kara never thought she’d be able to open up to someone she just met in such a short amount of time. Dinner was just as lovely as the house, and hearing a little about its new owner made her realize a lot of things.

“How about you, Ms. Luthor? I want to hear about why a nice and beautiful lady like you is living alone in a place like this.” Kara started while they ate their dinner.

“Well, I was a city girl, originally. Born and raised in Metropolis.” Lena answered.

As it turns out, Lena owned a company and had an amazing life in the city. She almost had it all. The name, the respect, power, wealth, success, and not to mention, the inborn skills to maintain it all. She was on top of her game. Everyone in her circle wanted to be her, be friends with her, date her or work with her. But she doesn’t want it.

“The lies and the falseness, the ass-kissing, the exploitation and betrayal that comes with it…I found it all exhausting, draining even.” Lena explained in-between deep sighs.

She was more sad telling the part about her half-brother, whom she was always being compared to, and who hated her so much for being better, to the point of sabotaging her work and setting up dirt all over her name.

“So much for being a Luthor.” Lena said, though smiling, she had a glint of disappointment in her eyes.

On the inside, she wasn’t happy. She want out, – the part of her story where Kara felt she can relate to. Lena said she’d rather be disinherited with no penny in her name than keep up with that kind of life and lifestyle. She want it simple, real, meaningful. But then again, no matter what she does, she can’t. It seemed to be embedded in her DNA like a curse. And that is the reason why she decided to buy this house; to be left alone, away from all the noise, to be at peace.

That’s when Kara realized what she really wanted and needed but kept failing to admit to herself.

“Can’t sleep?”

Kara was a little surprised to hear Lena’s low soothing voice as she walks out to the balcony with a steaming cup of tea in her hands.

“I wanted to see the stars from here. The lights in the city made it so hard to spot these many.” Kara replied as Lena settled comfortably by her side on the sofa for two. “You?”

“There’s a stranger sleeping in my house and I was scared to be found dead in the forest by morning.” Lena said, her eyes smiling like she was just talking to a friend. “I made some tea, you want some?”

“I brought my own.” Kara answered after a hefty laugh and raised a large flask.

“Thanks for the wine earlier, by the way.” Lena said as she breathes in warm tea and cool breeze of the balcony.

“It was a bribe, actually. Just in case the new owner refused to let me in.” Kara smiles as she takes a swig from her drink. “I left this place to start a new life out there, and yet, I got lost in that little world and forgot who I am.”

“Don’t be too hard on yourself. You did the best you can.” Lena said softly as she takes a sip from her tea while staring out into the night. “And you’re here, trying to find yourself again without even knowing what's waiting for you, or if there's even any. That should mean something." She let out a sigh that smelled of citrus. "How are you feeling?” She suddenly asks.

“Better. A lot better, actually.” Kara confessed, smiling to herself as if not believing that she could actually feel better after spending just a day with a total stranger. “And thank you, Lena. For letting me in AND stay here for the night. I didn’t expect any of this could happen. You just don’t know how much this means to me.”

“Pleasure, stranger.” Lena blushed and tried to hide it behind her cup of tea. _I feel the same._  


* * *

It started when Mon-El got a promotion that Kara didn’t. They thought that was okay because it was for their future and still a win for both of them, anyway. But as it turns out, along with the sudden change, he was introduced to another world; a new world with new things to try and experience, that he started building a new world of his own, apart from theirs and separate from hers. They both didn’t notice it at first, but the next thing they knew, they didn’t want the same things anymore and already drifting apart.

He wanted something else, something more. And she doesn’t want to be the one weighing him down, so she asked for a break up. But he doesn’t want her to leave because he said they belonged together, that they make a good team and can’t imagine himself without her. And so she stayed, for better and for worse, even if it hurts. Even if he was never really there for her anymore because he was always way too busy, his work was more important, that his work and his dreams mattered more – more than their relationship, more than her.

That was how Kara felt. Alone, unimportant and unwanted by the only person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Everything she worked hard for was gone just like that. Everyone who knew them as a couple can’t believe what and how it happened. Some didn’t even notice that it did happen. She became closed-off and was in denial, embarrassed of being in that situation. She was disappointed and devastated and numb, even forgetting what eating was for, therefore, losing a lot of weight in a matter of weeks.  


* * *

“Look, I’m not saying I’m an expert in moving on, but in your case? And compared to talking to your friends? Sometimes, I think it helps more to talk to strangers.” Lena said after finishing her tea.

“Really? And why is that?” Kara asks, a little groggy from the alcohol.

“Because strangers can’t judge you. They don’t know you and you don’t know them. And most likely, you’re not gonna see each other again.” Lena explained.

“Oh, yeah. So…why the hell would they care about what I say or what happened to me? Is that it?” Kara said at her attempt to imply.

“Umm…if you want to look at it that way, you’re free to do so. Why not? But also, the important thing is, you talked about it and you got it off of your chest. Strangers may or may not remember you, but they’ll remember your story. They can take it with them, learn from it, even share it with others. Can you imagine that? You got your story out there that could change another life for all we know! Wouldn’t that be fascinating?” Lena said, her eyes glimmering with such passion and enthusiasm.

 _Wow. This lady is really something._ Kara thought. “That…that was beautiful, Lena.” She said softly and turned to her, captivated by those light-green eyes that seemed to twinkle like the stars, making her feel like she was in a trance.

“You’re welcome.” And Lena giggled.

Kara noticed the way Lena’s eyes smiled along with her lips, how she seemed to be unbothered, unproblematic, like everything in her life is light and laughable. She needed that. She wanted that.

“I still can’t believe he did that to you.” Lena said softly. "He's an asshole."

“Hey, I thought you said strangers can’t judge other people?” Kara snapped back at her, with voice obviously swaying with the wind.

“I’m sorry.” Lena laughed and fell silent as if she was reminded of something else. “Is it wrong that I…” She paused as if hesitating or unsure if what she was about to say would make any sense. “I feel like…I’ve known you from before, like…way, way before.” Lena squinted her eyes as if realizing how weird her words sounded like.

“Like in the past life?” Kara chuckled, like a non-believer amused with the thought.

“Sorry. But that’s just me.” Lena countered self-consciously.

“No, wait. Honestly? I feel exactly the same. It’s so weird that it’s unnerving. It's so wrong, but it feels so right.” Kara suddenly blurts out. “This whole day actually feels like a dream. Wait, is this a dream?”

“No, you’re just drunk.” Lena softly replied, quite amused at the blonde sitting right by her side.

Kara snorted and turned to look at her, long dark hair flowing over her right shoulder. She was smiling with her light-green eyes that were a shade darker at the lack of sunlight. They indeed felt so oddly familiar and were looking at her like she was adorable and worthy and perfect in her horrible, messy, mildly drunk state. Lena reached a hand to touch her arm, sending a gentle but overwhelming gush of warmth all throughout her body, that she had to close her eyes to savor the moment and let it all in. She took a deep breath and everything felt so quiet, weightless, serene; the air in her lungs finally being replenished by the cool breeze as the warmth wraps around her body like a blanket. It reached her face and leaked out of her eyes, sending tiny drops of tears rolling down her flushed cheeks. And when she opened them, Lena was still looking at her with the exact same smile, soft, and kind, and caring, thin stream of tears glimmering down her own cheeks.

In that very moment, and for some strange reason that she could never understand, Kara suddenly felt whole again. Like the weight of the world around her suddenly gave way, making enough space for her to move freely. And as if on instinct, she pulled Lena closer and threw her arms around her, burying her face under locks of ebony hair that smelled of snow and felt like the morning sun in February. Safe, warm, just right. She felt Lena’s sobs and the beating in her chest, slowly dancing with her own in perfect rhythm, as if tugging, telling her to be closer, to stay, and just be here. It was perfect.

And that is how it was supposed to feel like.  


* * *

_**EPILOGUE** _

* * *

_"Whatever it is that will make you grow and make you happy, go! Spare me the details, Nike! Whatever it is, I'm with you."_

"Thanks. I needed to hear that."

_"Between the two of us, you've always known what you needed to do, Kar. You don't really need me."_

"That's not true!"

_"Yes it is! But the latter, no."_

They drowned each other with the sound of their laughter for a little while. It wasn't really that funny, but just the sound them laughing together filled them both with longing and waves of nostalgia. It felt a little sad, but in a good way, until a drop of tear started to form on the crinkly side of Kara's eyes.

"Definitely not true. I will always need you, Al."

_"And I will always, always be here for you. You hear me? I'll be right here, on the other side of the planet, just a phone call away."_

"I miss you, Alex."

 _"Oh, I know. But I miss you more."_  


Kara stood still by the window and stared out into the afternoon sky, the sound of the city echoing like a song on repeat. Pink and orange hues bounced off the boxes of her things, lined up against the walls inside the studio apartment that she shared with Mon-El in the heart of National City. They started, made memories, and built their life here together, right inside these walls. For weeks, she felt so lost. She didn’t even know what to do next, where to start or if she could even make it. But there is one thing she was most sure about – she want out.

When Kara got back from Midvale, she talked to him and they talked for hours. They cried and smiled together, thanked and wished each other good luck for the last time. She’s moving out. She is going to, because there was nothing left to do but to move forward.

Kara can’t remember the last time she felt this excited, exhilarated perhaps. She glanced sideways at her duffel bag on the front seat as she drove past open fields, houses and lines of trees, a wide smile forming across her lips. _I’m almost there._

She walked up the steps and knocked on the door, eyes hopeful, her heart dancing in her chest. And suddenly, she heard a pair of feet quietly running to it. There was a pause and the door flew open.

“Hey!"

"May I come in?” Kara greeted with a smile.

Their eyes met and they got lost for a moment, like the cloudless sky meeting a tropical sea. Lena threw herself at her in a hug and they wrapped their arms perfectly around each other; warm, eyes closed and breathing in each other's scents. Of papers and boxes, of coffee, plaid shirts and glossy magazines, of ripped jeans, old things, of leather boots and freedom. And of roasts, steaks and pie, of muffins and tea, of wine and freshly cut grass, and like the morning sun in February.

There was silence when they parted. Even the way they catch their breaths made no sound at all. But there were noisy pairs of eyes, of deep blue and brighter shade of green, gazing deeply at each other, as if searching, gushing over what's going on inside their hearts and their minds. Their smiles were almost identical, wide, happy, beautiful, warm; just made and meant for the other to see.

As if both out of impulse and on instict, their soft smiles met halfway without their noses even getting in the way. Just like how the sky seemed to touch the sea in the horizon; near, yet so far, as if they have always known their way around each other. Lena's lips intertwined with Kara's like a warm embrace; soft, warm, welcoming. And like being inside this house with the sudden falling of the rain outside, down and hard over the roof, the driveway, tapping the leaves of the oak tree, on rocks and boulders down the stream and the river, over everything, to quench the thirst of the earth and replenish the river while the sky stood watch; over, and over, and over. Loud and defeaning, yet warm, soothing, comforting.

They both spoke at the same time when they parted again, with flushed cheeks and soft smiles forming on their lips, warm hands all over each other, longing eyes that made secret toasts to celebrate their reunion while asking; _where have you been all my life?_

“Hey, stranger."

"Welcome home.”  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Think this could pass as a short film? Tell me about the parts that you liked, and didn't. Or drop your Ask on my Tumblr @littlemallow


End file.
